Talk:White Frost/@comment-85.222.13.59-20151014090717
To anyone wondering about the White Frost and how Ciri is suppose to stop it: please remeber that the GAMES ARE NOT CANON! Now let me give a bit of explanation from the books. Some of the points below clearly contradict what is in the games, but in that case please remeber that the books have priority and the rest is made up by CDPR: '---> SPOILERS START HERE!!!' 1. From a conversation between some background characters in "The Lady of the Lake" it is implied that the White Frost is actually an incoming ice age caused by the change to the planet's orbit (the reasons for this are not stated) and that it's something which is happening gradually and can't be avoided. This conversation takes place several decades (if not centuries) after the events of the Witcher saga between two scholars studying the legend of Ciri and the Elder Blood, who are trying to seperate the truth for the myth (at this point in time, war between Nilfgaard and Northern Kingdoms is a distant history, the Witchers are considered a folk tale and nobody knows if they really existed). It is never said that Ciri had the power to stop the White Frost (or the ice age), only that she could save lives by taking people from her world to another. 2. Avallach is an asshole who has his own agenda (and Ciri learns about it). It is never said that he wants to help her out of his own heart or that he actually cares about the humans of the world where Ciri was born. 3. Ciri has the power to travel between the worlds freely, whereas the Wild Hunt is limited to travel along something which is called "The Spiral". Therefore they can only visit worlds in certain order and can't freely jump between them, while Ciri can (that's why she can escape them, but that is also why they always eventually catch up to her). Avallach's power to travel between worlds is most probably similar to Wild Hunt as they all come from the same race and serve the same king. 4. In the books Geralt is heavily wounded by a peasant with a pitchfork during a pogrom in Rivia, while trying to defend non-humans. Yeneffer is trying to save him through magic but she can't and the effort is so big she is exhaused and close to dying herself. Ciri takes them both on a boat and through her power to another place. Both Yeneffer and Geralt wake up together in an unknown place, under an apple tree. Ciri leaves them there and goes on her own way, possibly to explore other worlds. '--> END OF SPOILERS!!!' The Witcher saga ends here. Anything that is beyond this point is a pure invention on the part of CDPR and although deeply rooted in the books, is not how the author imagined this. Sapkowski gave CDPR licence to use his characters and continue the story but he himself does not consider this a canon.